Derick (Versus Umbra)
Summary Derick is the main character of Versus Umbra's first extra campaign "Point of View." In the wake of a siege on Kameth by their neighbor planet, he sent out a distress call and started fighting the invasion himself. After realizing the Capital Defense Algorithm was stolen he went to retrieve it from Colth, where he finds the Algorithm and meets Fenrir. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-B Name: Derick Origin: Versus Umbra Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, regenerates from near-death), Fire Manipulation (With Handheld Hell), Energy Projection (With Laser Blazer and Galactic Punch), Explosion Manipulation (With Mineblitz, Swarmer, Stalker, and Unstable Encounter), Homing Attack (With Swarmer and Stalker), Portal Creation (With M.O.D. Device), Durability Negation and Statistics Amplification (With M1 Garan and Slayer), Time Manipulation (With Stopwatch), Self-Destruction (With Bomb), Electricity Manipulation (With Shield Generator and Static Field), Technology Manipulation (With Private Jammer and Jamming Personality), Acrobatics (With Bunny Jump), Ice Manipulation (With Chilling Aura), Statistics Reduction (With Drag and Drop), Limited Invulnerability (With Plastic Shield and Reaper's Recovery), Self-Resurrection (With Reaper's Recovery) Attack Potency: Wall level (In-game explosions give this result) Speed: At least Athletic Human (Comparable to soldiers, while he can react to and dodge bullets they're shown to move much slower than conventional speeds), higher with Fast Forward (Moves more quickly while time is slowed) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown (Only ever uses weapons, never engages in hand-to-hand combat) Durability: Wall level, far higher with Plastic Shield and Reaper's Recovery Stamina: Average Range: At least tens of meters, likely hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Handheld Hell, Laser Blazer, Mineblitz, Swarmer, Stalker, Galactic Punch, M.O.D. Device, M1 Garan, Tommy Gun, Dual Strikers, Stopwatch, Gun Statcher, Armor Snatcher, Bomb, and Shield Generator (Keeps all of these weapons and gadgets on-hand and can easily switch between them) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Weapons can likely only hurt things that are trying to hurt him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapons *'Handheld Hell:' Blasts fire in a cone. *'Laser Blazer:' Fires lasers. *'Mineblitz:' Launches a mine that explodes when an enemy comes within proximity. Scorches the earth upon explosion. *'Swarmer:' Fires homing crystals. Increases firing speed the longer it's fired. Every third shot is explosive. *'Stalker:' Fires homing rockets. *'Galactic Punch:' Detonates a series of three delayed energy bombs at a desired point. *'M.O.D. Device:' Creates two portals next to each other which have twenty chainsaws moving between them infinitely. *'M1 Garan:' World War 2 era semi-automatic rifle. Has a 40% chance to instantly kill the target. *'Tommy Gun:' World War 2 era rapid firing machine gun. *'Dual Strikers:' Dual pistols that fire laser beams at a high rate, strikes through four targets. Notable Gadgets *'Stopwatch:' Slows down time. *'Gun Snatcher:' Steals an enemy's gun. *'Armor Snatcher:' Steals an enemy's armor. *'Bomb:' On use, Derick self-destructs. *'Shield Generator:' Can be deployed to disable any enemy projectiles entering or in the field. Lasts five seconds. Notable Perks *'Magnetic Bones:' Increases item pick-up range. *'Private Jammer:' Enemy weapons have a 50% chance of jamming if the enemy using it is at full health. *'Bunny Jump:' Derick can perform a double jump. *'Jamming Personality:' Enemy weapons have a 15% chance of jamming. *'Old Chicken Legs:' Decreases enemy movement speed by 15%. http://i.imgur.com/6Pzv1FO.png *'Static Field:' Electrocutes any attacker for 60% of the damage they inflicted upon Derick. *'Chilling Aura:' Enemies are frozen for one second after damaging Derick. *'Fast Forward:' Increases movement speed by 30% while being in slow-motion. *'Drag and Drop:' Decreases enemy bullet speed by 20% *'Loose Lines:' While shooting enemies, they have a 15% chance per second of losing their armor. *'Butter Fingers:' While shooting enemies, they have a 15% chance per second of losing their weapon. *'Plastic Shield:' All incoming damage gets nullified every 5th second. *'Reaper's Recovery:' Once per battle, Derick is able to return from death and become invincible for 6 seconds. *'Unstable Encounter:' Enemies have a 20% chance of exploding upon death and dealing damage to nearby enemies. *'Slayer:' While shooting enemies, has a 10% chance per second to instantly kill them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Versus Umbra Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Portal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Acrobats